


Just Kids When We Fell In Love

by wyoheartsmusic



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Cabin trip, Christmas Fluff, Even likes to sing, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Skiing, based on Ed Sheeran's music video for Perfect, if you squint really hard there's some implied jokael, isak can sing, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 00:19:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12923259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyoheartsmusic/pseuds/wyoheartsmusic
Summary: Isak and Even go to university 3000 km away from each other. Luckily, it's Christmas break and they had the brilliant idea to go on a cabin trip together.Romance ensues.





	Just Kids When We Fell In Love

**Author's Note:**

> SHOLA! Happy Nikolaus! ;)  
> I hope you like this as much as I loved writing it. This is fluff overload just for you ❤︎
> 
> It's also my 21st work I publish on here so this feels kind of special for me (because I'm obsessed). It seems fitting that it would be pure fluff.

There’s a giddiness that makes Isak basically bounce in his seat even though he’s fucking exhausted as he waits for the train to finally arrive in Mo i Rana. 

He’s been up and about since nine in the morning which is really early for Isak, don’t judge him, and the three hours on the train didn’t help.

Isak stifles a yawn as he fumbles around with the pocket of his hoodie until he holds the wrinkled photograph in his hands, unfolding it carefully. He has looked at it so many times since it was taken four years ago: a bright-eyed fifteen-year-old Isak with Even kissing his cheek, both of them in suits for his mother’s wedding.

It’s impossible to keep the smile off his face.

He’s so in love.

Has been ever since he met Even at Grefsen.

He can barely contain his excitement to see Even again. It feels like forever that he’s seen him last — it was decidedly harder to see each other every day now that they both are at university; Isak in Bodø and Even in… well, London because of course he’s so fucking talented that he got accepted into art school there.

So the last time he saw Even, which wasn’t through a computer screen, was in the summer when Even came back to Norway for a short visit and Isak had cancelled all the plans he had had for that weekend to be able to go back to Oslo.

Isak’s just really happy they had the brilliant idea of going on a cabin trip during winter break and actually going through with it now.

When the train comes to a halt, Isak is the first one jumping out of his seat and almost stumbling as he sprints outside, his luggage carelessly bumping into seats and possibly knocking out other passengers but he doesn’t care and before anyone can complain, he’s darting off to find the coffee shop they’re supposed to meet at.

Isak spots him right away. Even smiles brightly at the barista that hands him a cup of coffee — a cappuccino probably. For a moment, Isak just stays outside, looking at Even like a creep before he can’t take it anymore and goes inside.

“Halla,” He grins, feeling that familiar tug in his stomach when Even looks up at him, his face crinkling up in the biggest smile.

“Isak!” He cheers, “You made it!”

Isak falls into the seat across from him, taking off his beanie. “I made it,” He sighs happily, “This journey was so draining.”

Even eyes him sympathetically, pushing his cup across the table, “I think you can use this better than me.” He grins when he reaches out to ruffle Isak’s curls affectionately.

And Isak is— he’s so happy, his heart feels like it’s bursting. He’s almost 1000 km away from the city he grew up in, 300 km from the city he’s lived in for the past one and a half years but this right here, with Even, _this is home_.

They just look at each other, goofy smiles on their faces and Isak is once again hit with how much he missed Even and it seems like Even feels the same if the look in his eyes is anything to go by.

Isak is about to say exactly that, an _I’m so happy to see you again_ , when something catches Even’s attention and he jumps up, hugging Mikael tightly and then there’s Jonas, patting Isak on the back in greeting and all in all it’s chaos when it’s suddenly not just Even and Isak anymore but the other boys as well.

Isak loves the boys, there’s no denying it, and he missed them, but he missed Even more and would have liked to have a couple more minutes alone with him.

But now the gang is together so they pile out of the coffee shop and into the van Jonas drove up all the way from Kristiansand where he’s going to university — picking Mikael up on the way while the other boys took the plane from Oslo.

As Jonas’ best friend, Isak is certified for riding shotgun even though Isak wouldn’t have minded being squeezed in the back with the others, close to Even.

However, Even doesn’t know any boundaries so while they take the curvy roads outside of the city to their cabin, he leans across the front seats, holding onto Isak’s shoulder for balance as he’s fumbling with the radio until he finds the station he was looking for.

_Juleradioen_. Of course.

The car is filled with Christmas music, Even immediately singing along and getting the others to join while Isak can’t stop watching him through the rearview mirror.

God, Even’s beautiful.

Isak can’t focus on anything else but the feeling of Even’s hand on his shoulder for the rest of the drive.

As they’re all exhausted from travelling up north, figuring out who’d take which room is a quiet affair and everyone retreats to their rooms to take naps or laze around for the rest of the day.

Isak and Even, like magnets, end up in one room together. After putting on comfy clothes, they curl up under the duvet, pulled up all the way under their noses. Isak can’t stop smiling and neither can Even.

“I missed your face,” Even mumbles, giggling softly as he scoots closer so their noses are almost touching.

To deflect, Isak replies, “You saw it three days ago.”

Even shakes his head. “Skype is not enough. I can’t wait until the next half year is over and we’re at least in the same country again,” He says, so painfully honest.

Isak feels like bursting — a common occurrence with Even in his vicinity. “What, you didn’t turn into a London boy yet?” Isak teases softly.

Even shakes his head, his hair rustling against the pillow. (Isak just barely stops himself from carding his fingers through Even’s hair.) “I’ll be an Oslo boy forever if that’s where you are. Or a wherever-Isak-is boy,” He whispers.

“I like that,” Isak admits shyly. What he means is _I love you_.

 

They’re going skiing the next day.

Isak is buzzing, excited to go down the slopes but he hesitates when he notices Even sitting there with the skis on his feet, glaring at them. He raises his eyebrows, asking, “You okay there?”

Even looks at him with a pout and it’s the most adorable thing Isak’s ever seen. “I’m not sure my legs will cooperate…” He admits quietly.

Isak’s eyes widen. There’s a thing he didn’t know about Even. “You can’t ski?” He blurts, immediately feeling bad at Even’s crestfallen expression, “Come on, I’ll show you. We’ll get those giraffe legs to cooperate.”

Even eyes him suspiciously but when Isak holds out his hands, he takes them. He stands on unsteady feet as Isak slowly moves backwards. Isak can’t help but say, “You’re Norwegian, it’s the law that you have to know how to ski. You’ll figure it out in no time.”

Even scrunches up his face and bites his lip in concentration. There’s a look of determination on his face.

Isak shows Even how to ski properly until he thinks he’s ready to try and go down the slopes. “We’ll go slow, just follow my lead,” Isak instructs as they go down the hill.

Normally, Isak would join the other boys where they’re getting daring and ridiculous with the tricks they pull but this is so much better: hearing Even’s excited laughter when he manages to stay on his feet and the, “Look, Isak! Look, oh my god, I’m doing it!”

Isak looks over his shoulder, his face hurting from the cold and smiling so much. “You’re doing great! I told you you could do it!” Isak grins.

Even is looking straight into his eyes, the blue sparkling with happiness and warmth.

But unlike Isak, who has no troubles focusing on different things instead of only the skiing, it’s not the best idea for Even, who is a beginner after all. Isak holds his breath for a second when Even’s eyes suddenly widen and he falls over but as soon as Isak realises that Even isn’t hurt, he bursts into laughter. “Your _face_!” He heaves.

“Help me up, you little meanie!” Even pouts, stretching his hands out toward Isak.

Of course Isak complies easily, grabbing Even’s hands. A second later, he finds himself in the snow next to Even, who’s giggling happily at having achieved his masterplan.

In retaliation, Isak grabs a handful of snow — while his other hand is still tangled with Even’s — and tries to shove it down the front of Even’s coat but they just end up rolling around in the snow, play fighting until they’re breathless.

It’s decidedly hard to get back on their feet with the skis still attached to them but when they manage, they continue going back down the hill.

Even’s laughter ringing in Isak’s ears who just wants to curl up in the warmth that this sound gives him.

Once they make it to the bottom of the hill, Even quickly gets rid of the skis. Isak figures he has the rest of the week to do more skiing but right now he’s just content to sit down next to Even and watch their friends having fun on the slopes.

“You know what I missed most?” Even muses, wiggling around and pushing at Isak’s arm and leg until he somehow ends up sitting between Isak’s legs and wraps Isak’s arms around himself, “Your hugs. No one hugs like you, Isak Valtersen.”

It’s automatic when Isak tightens the embrace, hooking his chin over Even’s shoulder. “Yeah? I’m flattered,” He murmurs, feeling like he’s floating.

“You should be,” Even turns his head to smile at him, raising his eyebrows in that signature way of his.

“You know what I missed?” Isak asks, smirking, “Your flailing giraffe limbs that make it impossible for you to navigate them.” It’s a blatant lie obviously. He missed _everything_ about Even. The way Even looks at him, and how Isak feels when he’s close, their conversations that can range from the most ridiculous nonsense to profound revelations of how scared they are of the future, Even’s boisterous laughter and his quiet smiles.

And there it is again, Even’s happiest, eye-crinkling laugh, uninhibited and open as he burrows into Isak.

 

They’re in the lift taking them up the hill, the sky around them already getting darker by the second. Jonas had the amazing (maybe slightly reckless) idea to go skiing in the dark because the days are so short and why should they be bothered by no sight? So Isak and Even meet them there after having spent the day hanging out in the cabin.

Alone.

Isak is still grinning stupidly because he’d have never thought to get the chance of alone time with Even while they’re at the cabin for the week.

Once again, Even cuddles up to him in the lift, hooking his arms around Isak’s and resting his cheek against his shoulder. They’ve always been close but being this affectionate feels new.

Isak isn’t complaining though. “I had a good time today,” He says because this trip somehow turned into them speaking whatever is on their minds. It feels perfect.

“Me too,” Even agrees, looking up at Isak but not moving enough to lift his head from Isak’s shoulder.

Isak looks down at him fondly and doesn’t hold back when he reaches up to brush the single strand of hair that’s slipped out of Even’s beanie out of his eyes.

The sudden blush on Even’s cheeks could have been due to the cold but Isak just pretends it’s because of him.

When they’re almost at the top, Even sits back up again, looking at Isak mischievously. “I dare you to put your tongue against this bar here.” He nods at the bar attaching their lift to the whole construction.

Isak squints his eyes at him. He’s used to possibly stupid ideas like that. “Nei, Even,” He shakes his head — he can just imagine him getting stuck to the bar and having to call an ambulance or some shit; whatever it would be, it would definitely be embarrassing.

“Please,” Even singsongs and then teases (because he knows he gets somewhere with that), “Or are you scared?” 

Isak glares at him, shrugging nonchalantly. “I’m not scared. Fine! Let’s make it a contest. Whoever can keep their tongue there the longest wins.”

Gosh, he’d rather have his tongue somewhere else.

They stay like that for less than thirty seconds. Isak feels triumphant when Even is the first to pull away, squealing. “Fuck, I got scared!”

Isak laughs at him until they get off the lift.

The others are at the agreed upon spot, hollering when Isak and Even join them while watching the sun set.

Even plops down in the snow first, next to Mikael, so when Isak sits down on his other side, he sits as close as humanly possible.

“Alright guys, check this out,” Jonas grins as he takes several sticks out of his pocket. It’s flare fireworks that he lights a moment later, the boys cheering excitedly.

But Isak’s focus is completely on Even — because where else would it be? They’re so close and Even just turned to him, a lopsided smile on his face when he asks quietly, “What are the chances of me dying while trying to ski in the dark?”

Isak shakes his head on instinct, the movement making his nose nudge against Even’s. Neither of them moves. “I won’t let you,” He promises hoarsely.

And he swears they’re going to kiss.

It’s thrumming through his veins like the sweetest song. The red glow of the flare lights shows Even’s eyes darting down to Isak’s lips.

Isak’s breath hitches.

And Jonas exclaims, “Let’s do this, boys!”

Mikael pats Even on the shoulder before he gets up, taking the flare fireworks Jonas hands to everyone before he’s on his way down the hill with the other five boys.

Isak and Even both hold their lights in their hands, hesitantly pulling away from each other and getting up.

Even laughs, sending Isak a look that feels like a promise.

So Isak gives a promise of his own. Stretching out his hand, he says, “I won’t let go of you.”

Hand in hand, they make it down the slopes — much slower than the others but Isak would argue they have much more fun even though the boys are screeching and laughing in excitement.

Once they’re all gathered at the foot of the mountain — no casualties, luckily — Mikael announces, “I met some people earlier who said we should definitely join karaoke night. Are you up for that?”

Even’s face lights up immediately and anything that makes him beam like that makes Isak happy so even though he’s not the biggest fan of karaoke, he agrees wholeheartedly.

They have dinner at the restaurant right by the slopes and stay there afterwards when the lights are dimmed and it gets more of a bar vibe. Jonas promptly orders them a round of shots.

And another round.

And another round.

Isak can’t stop grinning and it has nothing to do with the alcohol but with the fact that Even is laughing so hard, eyes squeezed shut and curling in on himself and into Isak. And all just because of something Isak said — something he himself can’t even remember a moment later, Even’s happiness all that’s on his mind.

Maybe it’s the shots he had or he just really doesn’t want to wait longer anymore that gives Isak the courage to curl his arm around Even’s shoulder, his stomach doing flips when Even automatically melts into him, not even pausing his conversation with the boys for a second to think about it.

Only when the boys pull Even on stage with them to sing, he leaves the spot under Isak’s arm. He’s grinning so big, his eyes sparkling when the Take That song starts playing and then he’s belting out lyrics with the boys, giggling in between and making dramatic gestures.

Isak is so in love, it takes his breath away.

When the chorus comes around a second time, Even enthusiastically waves at Isak, beckoning him on stage but Isak shakes his head; he’s not one for embarrassing karaoke performances in public, he’d just rather lean back comfortably and watch Even.

Isak almost gives in though, when Even pouts cutely at him. He imitates eating something — it’s been a couple hours since dinner and Isak gets hungry whenever he had some alcohol;the pizza place down the road looks like the perfect place to satisfy his cravings and it will also be the chance to clear his head a little bit. Even’s returning to London soon after this trip and Isak doesn’t want to let him go without not at least having tried making more out of them than just friends.

He doesn’t make it far outside before a snowball hits the back of his head and when he turns around, Even half jumps on his back, laughing. “Already missed me, huh?” He teased.

Even links their arms, resting his chin on Isak’s shoulder as they stumbled through the snow. “Always but you know that,” He replies, beautifully sincere.

They walk for a bit and Isak can’t look away from the snowflakes catching in Even’s lashes and the hair peeking out from his beanie. He is just so gorgeous and Isak just wants to kiss him. Instead of doing that, he untangles his arm from Even’s and grabs his hand instead, tugging a little. Grinning, he says, “Come on, time for snow angels!”

Even raises his eyebrows, eyeing him dubiously but a smile is still there. “Snow angels? Aren’t we a little old for that?”

Isak gives him a deadpan look.

Even breaks into laughter. “You’re right. You can never be too old for snow angels,” He giggles.

They lie in the snow, moving their arms and legs up and down as the snow is relentlessly falling down on them and it’s the happiest Isak has ever felt. He turns his head to look at Even, who is already watching him. Isak links their fingers together.

If possible, Even’s smile widens even more.

“Let’s go, before we freeze to death,” Even murmurs eventually, squeezing Isak’s fingers.

When they’re standing, looking down at their snow angels, Isak fumbles his gloves off so he can reach his phone better, taking a picture of the angels and then rolling his eyes when Even hooks his chin over his shoulder and demands a selfie. Everything feels warm, even though Even is pressing his cold nose against Isak’s cheek.

As they start walking again, their hands keep brushing and at some point, Even pushes Isak so he’s falling into the snow, spluttering and laughing at the same time. He grabs a handful of snow that he throws at Even, hitting himself with most of it instead of Even — stupid gravity — because he didn’t bother forming an actual snowball.

Even is kind enough to stretch out his hands to help Isak up again, brushing his thumbs against Isak’s pink cheeks when they’re standing close, smiling at each other. “You’re so cute,” Even giggles, booping Isak’s nose before pulling away.

Isak barely stops himself from squealing.

He’s looking up at the dark sky, sticking his tongue out to catch snowflakes so Isak uses his distraction to throw a snowball at him and they indulge in a little snowball fight that ends with Even jumping on Isak’s back.

It catches Isak so off guard that he loses his balance and they both topple over into a pile of snow. The air is punched out of Even as Isak falls on top of him. For a moment, they’re both quiet with the shock of it but then they’re laughing again and Isak wiggles around so he’s still lying on top of Even but this time facing him. “You know, for you’re giraffe proportions, you act too much like a monkey. Now look where we ended up,” Isak complains but not really.

Even just laughs more, looking at him faux offended as he pushes him off. “You hurt my feelings, Isak!”

“Duly noted, you big giraffe.”

This results in a discussion of if a big giraffe is bigger than a normal giraffe and anyway, are giraffes one sizes or not? By the end of it, _giraffe_ doesn’t sound like a word anymore and they agree do go to a zoo as soon as possible to confirm or deny their findings.

They finally make it to the pizza place and when the guy hands over their pizza carton, Isak asks for a pencil, earning a very confused gaze from Even. Isak just grins at him and scribbles something on the inside, snapping it shut before Even can take a look.

He has a plan to woo Even now.

On their way back to the cabin, Even keeps making grabby hands at the carton to take a peek at what Isak wrote but he holds it out of reach, wrapping one arm around Even to trap his arms by his side. By the time they’re at the cabin, Even holds onto Isak’s hand with both of his.

Isak’s heart is pounding and he’s never felt more nervous. This is it. They put the pizza carton down on the coffee table as they wiggle out of their skiing attire and then Even is the first to be done and he opens the carton, reaching for a slice as his eyes catch on the words.

_I wrote a song for you_ ❤︎

He’s smiling so bright, his eyes crinkled and shining. 

Isak falls even more in love with him. He looks at the ground, sheepish smile on his lips, but his gaze darts back to Even in a second, wanting to memorise every second of this moment. He shrugs his shoulders when Even tries to figure him out, eyebrows raised in question.

Before Even can say anything, Isak falls down on the sofa, beckoning Even to join him. “Let’s eat before it gets entirely cold,” He mumbles, feeling the hotness in his cheeks.

Frozen from being outside for so long, Even complains, “I’m cold, Isak.”

Isak is grinning, Even is so adorable. “Put on an extra hoodie!” He points out the obvious.

“Yeah but,” Even widens his eyes at him, “Can I wear one of yours?”

Of course he would ask that. Isak rolls his eyes but rifles through his stuff for a hoodie to give to Even and when he hands it to him, he’s greeted with Even holding Jonas’ guitar out to him.

Isak groans — just because he can, he expected this after all.

Even stuck his tongue out at him. “You can’t tell a boy you wrote a song for him and then not play it for him.”

Isak laughs and pulls a chair close while Even sits back down on the sofa. Smirking to himself, he starts playing a familiar rhythm, except half as slow as the original. Isak deliberately makes eye contact with Even as he starts singing, “ _Du får meg til å kjøre meg opp/Det e ingenting som kan kjøre meg ned/Du får alt til å sprenge i kok/D e ingen andre eg heller gjør det her med…_ ”

“Isak!” Even scolds but he’s giggling.

Isak raises his eyebrows at him and keeps playing, laughing so much that the lyrics are barely comprehensible, “ _Fem fine frøkner oppi klubben, vi befaler/Sku det helt opp i himmelen._ ”

When his laughter takes over completely and Even’s hand on his knee distracts him too much, he stops, looking at Even until his giggling subsides. “Okay, serious now,” He mumbles, taking a deep breath. He looks down to his hands, concentrating on plucking the right cords.

_“I found a love for me_

_Oh darling, just dive right in and follow my lead_

_Well, I found a boy, beautiful and sweet_

_Oh, I never knew you were the someone waiting for me.”_

Isak gets more confident, raising his gaze back to Even and smiling softly, who is smiling right back.

_“'Cause we were just kids when we fell in love_

_Not knowing what it was_

_I will not give you up this time_

_But darling, just kiss me slow, your heart is all I own_

_And in your eyes, you're holding mine.”_

At this point, Even has tears shining in his eyes and it gets a little harder to focus but Isak powers through, wants Even to finally know what he’s feeling, what he can’t say with words.

_“Baby, I'm dancing in the dark with you between my arms_

_Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favourite song_

_When you said you looked a mess, I whispered underneath my breath_

_But you heard it, darling, you look perfect tonight.”_

When he plays the last chord of the song, Even is full on crying but smiling, wiping the tears away quickly. His laugh is watery when he mumbles, “Isak, that was beautiful… better than Gabrielle.”

Isak laughs too, feels the nerves fluttering in his body. But he isn’t afraid, he can see in Even’s eyes what he’s feeling. “ _You_ ’re beautiful,” Isak replies quietly because he’s an absolute sap and he just told that to Even in a song anyway. 

He takes the guitar and puts it back on Jonas’ bed and when he returns to Even on the sofa, he’s holding a wrinkled piece of paper in his hands.

A photograph, more specifically.

Isak holds his breath, he totally forgot about keeping it in the hoodie he gave Even. He’s not sure if he has to defend himself, explain why he’s keeping a picture from four years ago close to him.

“You know I’m in love with you, right?” Even whispers before Isak has made up his mind about what to say.

Isak stops breathing.

This is everything he ever dreamed of.

Even smiles at how shell-shocked Isak seems, scooting closer to him and carding his fingers through his hair, nudging their noses together before resting his forehead against Isak’s. “I am so in love with you, Isak,” He repeats.

His song said it all already but Isak tells him again anyway, “Even, I love you.”

They both need a moment to take that in; their feelings are out there now and they’re reciprocated. Isak has had an inkling throughout this trip but to now have the confirmation of his best friend being in love with him too makes him want to burst.

“Do you want to dance?” Even asks, pulling away slightly from Isak only to be able to look at him better. He cups Isak’s face in his hands.

“Dance?” Isak furrows his brow.

Even shoots him a full-blown grin now and stands up, grabbing Isak’s hands to pull him with him.

Isak dazedly follows after Even as he puts on his shoes, way too used to Even’s antics after knowing him for so long that he doesn’t even ask.

They step outside of the cabin and hold their breaths when they’re faced with the sky bursting with colours.

It’s the perfect romantic movie setting and if it wasn’t Isak who had planned to open up about his feelings with a song, he would guess this was Even’s romantic masterplan all along.

In an exaggerated gesture, Isak holds out his hand to Even. Even wants dancing? He’s gonna get it.

Even giggles when he grabs Isak’s hand eagerly and lets himself be pulled close.

Isak twirls Even exactly one time (awkwardly) before he wraps his arms around his neck, twirling his fingers in Even’s snow-coated hair and running his nose along Even’s. He sings the chorus of his song for Even quietly again and his smile is infinite when he presses his lips to Even’s for the first time, right there under the polar lights.

And it’s truly magic.

Even’s lift are a little chapped but soft, plush and perfect, fitting against Isak’s as if they’re made for each other and Isak just smiles so hard that they’re barely kissing anymore.

Even laughs again when they’re just smiling into each other’s mouth, completely giving up kissing. “I’m so happy I’m here with you right now,” He murmurs and then slides their lips back together in a second attempt of a kiss.

Isak lets himself fall, getting lost in the sweet movement of Even’s lips on his and he wants to do this for the rest of his life. He deepens the kiss a little, feeling giddy when Even easily goes along with it and their tongues slide together until they’re interrupted by the faint sound of a meow. 

Startling apart, they look around the darkness until they spot the tiny white kitten. Even’s eyes are wide and shining with happiness; he kisses Isak gently on the tip of his nose before he’s kneeling down in the snow, picking up the little cat. “Look at this tiny snow angel,” Even coos, completely mesmerised.

Isak feels the same but his attention is solely on Even. “Do you want to take it inside?” He suggests because he knows that Even would insist anyway.

Even darts in to peck Isak’s lips and then they’re back inside, Even cuddled into Isak’s side on the sofa as the cat tramples over them and the backrest of the sofa, exploring its surroundings.

A little later, Isak finds himself lying on the ground, the kitten standing on his chest as it looks around warily but it’s also purring when Isak scratches behind its ear. And then Even is hovering above him, his hands braced against the floor as he makes a kissing face at Isak before breaking into a large grin.

Isak makes the same face back at him, his stomach swooping with all the happiness he’s feeling. He raises his chin a little and as if they’ve done it a million times, Even recognises the demand. He moves down immediately to kiss Isak, careful not to squish the kitten between them.

Later, with the kitten curled up by their feet, they lie huddled together in bed, arms around each other and smiling even in their sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed my interpretation of Perfect, leave kudos or a comment - they mean the world to me. Or come say hi to me on tumblr, you find me at julian-dahl. ❤︎


End file.
